Birds of Prey (Draco Malfoy)
by alolarky
Summary: "If you are considered as evil, evil is what you become." - Unknown


**Prologue:**

Everything about ballet spoke to Astoria. The strength, the delicacy, the discipline. All things that which her mother, Felicity Greengrass (née Nott) found appealing in a woman. This, however, wasn't what made Astoria fall in love with the dance: it was the feeling the girl got from doing it.

From the ripe age of six, Astoria Calliope Greengrass became fascinated with the ability to fly. The feeling of rushing winds lifting her body into the air caused goosebumps to scatter on the girls arms and legs like stars in the night sky. Everything the girl dreamed of was determined capable because of ballet. She worked hard and therefore she achieved something beautiful: no grander ambition was that of a girl and a want to prove herself a bird.

The east drawing room of the Greengrass' summer home in Kent slowly but surely turned into a dancing studio due to Mr. Caspian Greengrass' unruly habit of always trying to please his favorite daughter, much to the dismay of Felicity.

Daphne, the oldest of the Greengrass sisters, was not praised for her dedication to an art form like her younger sister, but rather her ability to please her mother.

Being the apple of her mother's eye since birth (as well as having her striking image of pale blond skin and olive green eyes), Daphne always followed suit in what was considered prestine and "correct" for a pure-blood lady. Though unsurprising, a sibling rivalry never spurred as neither of the two girls had much things in common to cause clash. Because of this, both Astoria and Daphne were always dubbed "as thick as thieves" by their father.

Though they shared the same DNA, no one would consider either of these girls as cut from the same cloth. Astoria had brooding looks that mirrored that of her father: long and wavy ebony locks paired with glass bottle green eyes. Both girls had fair skin but Daphne seemed to be a child of the sun, whereas Astoria radiated a certain coldness. Consequently, Felicity Greengrass always put her similarly looking daughter forward during Pure-blood gatherings, blatantly expressing how Daphne was seen as the golden egg of the Greengrass clan.

The time had come for all Pureblood families to come together and congregate over the recent events sparked amongst the Dark Lord's followers. Lucius Malfoy had been thrown into Azkaban Prison for crimes against the wizarding society of Great Britain; the atmosphere was extremely intense for the Malfoy family and Slytherins alike. The Dark Lord spent the last decade cutting out weak links from his followers and many heads of house have grown tense; the decision has come to make a choice of being proclaimed a blood traitor or of finally following suit in their duty of purifying the wizarding world. Because the Greengrass family had only daughters, the responsibility of becoming a Death Eater fell upon its patriarch. The only way to move forward and prove loyalty to the rising power of the Dark Lord is to make wise and strong connections in the only way ancient houses knew how: marriage.

 _ **A/N:  
To those of you choosing to read this story, thank you! It takes place in a Harry Potter AU with a Drastoria storyline. It has always fascinated me (the idea of Draco and Astoria). So this story will hopefully fill-in the blanks on their relationship. As a Slytherin myself, I want to portray "canon" positive Slytherin characters as well as give Draco's character redemption.  
**_  
 _ **The cast is as follows:  
*any characters from the original Harry Potter series will be played by the movies' actors. Actors playing my characters (or my version of JK Rowling's characters) may have physical traits altered based on my descriptions throughout this story. For example, imagine Lena Headey with blonde hair and green eyes.**_

 **Astoria Greengrass played by Adelaide Kane**

 **Daphne Greengrass played by Lily James**

 **Felicity Greengrass played by Lena Headey**

 **Caspian Greengrass played by Matthew William Goode**

 **Theodore Nott played by Brandon Flynn**

 **Millicent Bulstrode played by Shannon Purser**

 **Pansy Parkinson played by Kiko Mizuhara**


End file.
